


It's on My Calender

by PrincessFreewill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based off a gifset, Lizzie Bennet Diaries reference, M/M, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreewill/pseuds/PrincessFreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Derek marked when he and Stiles started dating. He doesn’t get what the big deal is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's on My Calender

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post http://princessfreewill.tumblr.com/post/55401768593/teen-wolf-au-so-derek-marked-when-he-and-stiles

“You’re dating _Derek_?”

 “Among other things,” Stiles smirked.

Scott chose to ignore that. “When were you going to tell me?”

“I guess now.”

“But you didn’t tell me! I just caught you with your hand on his… his... posterior!”

“Posterior?” Stiles eyebrows rose at that one.

“I couldn’t think of anything else. It’s Derek. It’s gross.”

“Oh, come _on_.” Stiles cried, his arms flailing beside him. “You and Allison would practically have sex in front of me and now I have to put up with you and Isaac constantly making googly I-want-to-bang-you-but-also-cuddle-your-cheekbones eyes at each other.”

“I-what? Isaac? Cheekbones? _No_.” Scott sputtered. Stiles snorted and shook his head. He’d let him live in his little oblivious bubble for now.

“Whatever,” Stiles tried to focus on the pictures in front of him. Which couch could Stiles see him and Derek on? The leather was nice, but would they get stuck on it?

“But it’s _him_ ,” Scott persisted. He looked uncomfortable as he shuffled on his feet. 

“And he is standing right here,” Derek piped in from his spot beside Stiles.

Stiles patted his hand before turning back to Scott. “And he has the face of a GQ model and an ass you can bounce a dime off of,” Scott groaned and Stiles might have heard Derek teeth grinding. “And let’s not forget about his enormous di-“

“Stiles!” Derek shouted cutting him off, the same time Scott cried “What the hell, Stiles?” and covered his ears liked the child he was.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him because he was undeniably the more mature of the two. “Don’t make stupid comments if you don’t want to hear the response.”

“Fine, just tell me…” Scott looked at Stiles then to Derek. “How long has this been going on?”

Stiles shrugged, looking back at the picture once again. “Like a month?”

“Thirty nine days,” Derek said immediately after.

Everyone turned to him. Even Peter from where he was lurking on the stairs. He had come down saying he should have some say in his own home. No one could deny him that. Even though Stiles did throw out the idea that if they killed him again he wouldn't be there chiming in with comments about the perfect colour scheme that Stiles had chosen.

Derek noticed the eyes and his brows drew together. “It’s on my calendar.”

Stiles straightened when his heart leapt in his chest. “Really?” He asked faintly.

Derek scowled furiously. “What?”

“That’s just…” Stiles trailed off.

“Totally lame,” Scott supplied.

Stiles glared at him. “Actually, I was going to say adorable.”

The crease between Derek’s brows lessened some, but Stiles swore he could see him flushing under his stubble.

“And totally unexpected. Who would have guessed? My little Sourwolf is a secret romantic,” Stiles grinned as he pressed closer to the other man. He had slipped in the space between him and the table so that they were toe to toe.

“Stiles,” He groaned, one hand scrubbing his face, his red cheeks seeming to burn even brighter.

“Did you draw little hearts all around the date? Write things like ‘Stiles and Derek 5eva’” Stiles ignored the confused look he got at ‘5eva’. “Did you set an alarm on your phone for our two month anniversary?” He continued to joke as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Come on guys, not now,” Scott complained.

Derek growled, his eyes not leaving Stiles.

“Run along, Scott. The adults are playing,” Stiles moved one arms to make a shooing motion at his friend.

He left; muttering something about Stiles being only a month older than him, but Stiles didn’t have a retort ready. His focus was solely on Derek.

“Thirty five days is a milestone, right?” Stiles perched himself on the table, crumpling the papers that had spent hours looking over as he did.

It didn’t really matter to him at the moment.

“Thirty nine,” Derek corrected.

“Oh, of course, _thirty nine_ ,” Stiles pulled Derek closer until he was in the space between his legs. In the background he might have heard the metal clanging of Peter going up the stairs, but Stiles was too focused on Derek to care at the moment. “Is thirty nine a special day, Derek?”

“I don’t believe so,” Derek said, his hands finding their way to Stiles’ hips. He was leaning closer, only a whisper of breath between their faces.

“Let’s make it one,” Stiles closed the space between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I wrote a story.


End file.
